Tanya Mousekewitz
Tanya Mousekewitz-Cheddarcake is a character from "An American Tail." Relatives *Stephen Squirrelsky *Robert Cheddarcake (boyfriend/husband) *Edwin Cheddarcake (future son) *Jonathan Cheddarcake (future son) *Andrew Catsmith *Griffer Feist *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *She is also known as Fievel Mousewitz's sister and Robert Cheddarcake's girlfriend. She played Tinker Bell in Danny Pan and Danny Pan 2: Return to Neverland and Jafar (Hook) She played Lady Kluck in Fievel Hood She is a chicken She played Drizella in Olivirella, Olivirella 2: Dreams Come True, and Olivirella 3: A Twist in Time She played Kitten Yzma in The Outback's New Groove She played Lucy Van Pelt in Peanuts (Brian Griffin Channel) She is a bossy kid She played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (Baloo The BearFan Style) She is a Princess She played Angelica Pickles in The RugMice Movie, RugMice in Paris: The Movie, and RugMice Go Wild She is a Grumpy Kid She played Miss Mousey in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) She played Blossom in The Powerpuff Mice Movie and The Powerpuff Mice (TV Show) She played Attina in The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26), The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26), and The Little Mouse 3: Olivia's Beginning (Nixcorr26) She is a mermaid She Played In Star Wars (BattleInfoPeace Style) She is Lu T She played Teen Elsa in Frozen (Nixcorr26 Animal style) She is a teenager She played Sarah in Porky, Bugs n Daffy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) She is a Grumpy Little Sister of Ed She played Aquata in The Little Mer-Pureheart, The Little Mer-Pureheart (TV Series), The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Pureheart 3: Pearl's Beginning She is a Mermaid She Played Sis Rabbit In Dodger Hood She is a Rabbit She Played Violet Beauregarde in Tom and Jerry and the Cheese Factory She is a cheese chewing who is swelling into a gigantic blueberry She played Lily in Pokemon (Chris1702 Animal Style) She is One of Misty's Sisters She Played Tatsuno Malm In Dinosaur King (399Movies Animal Style) She is Max's Friend She played Eleanor Miller in Fievel and the Mice (1983) She is Brittany's sister She Played In Basil and The Mice (1983) She is the Smartest Chipette She Played Korrina in Pokemon (1952Movies Style) She is a Gym Leader She Played Serena in Pokemon (Chris1704 Animal Style) She is Ash's Best Friend Gallery (Poses): File:Lovely_Tanya.png|Wedding Dress Princess Tanya.png 1 (Tanya).png 2 (Tanya).png No123.png|Tanya dances No456.png|Tanya with her parents and Yasha No789.png|Tanya with apron Tanya (Doodle).jpg Tanya (Color).jpg Tanya Mousekewitz (Ring).png Gallery Tanya (An American Tail 2).jpg Tanya (An American Tail).jpg Tanya (Fievel Goes West).jpg No707127 1304433361151 full.jpg Tanya.jpg Char 17038.jpg Tanya_Mousekewitz_in_An_American_Tail.jpg Tanya_Mousekewitz_in_An_American_Tail_Fievel_Goes_West.jpg Tanya_Mousekewitz_in_Fievel's_American_Tails.jpg Tanya_Mousekewitz_in_An_American_Tail_The_Treasure_of_Manhattan_Island.jpg Tanya_Mousekewitz_in_An_American_Tail_The_Mystery_of_the_Night_Monster.jpg Tanya_Mousekewitz.jpg Scoob,_luna,_dale,_Pikachu,_and_Tanya.jpg Tanya_as_dawn.png Mr_Dale_'s_Friends.jpg Tanya_Cholena.jpg Tanya_Mousekewitz_Singing.jpg Tanya_in_sailor_brittany.jpg Little-mouse_final_scene_thebluesrockz.jpg Tanya_Mousekewitz-0.jpg Pooh's_Friends.jpg Rudolph_x_bluth_a_very_shiny_christmas_by_whitelionwarrior-d8arjw6.png Tanyafull.png Tanya (An American Tail 4 - The Mystery of the Night Monster).jpg Trivia *Since she is Robert Cheddarcake's love interest, she is also Fievel's sister. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' film spoof travels are The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Simba 2, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *She is now married to Robert Cheddarcake. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Mice Category:Rodents Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:An American Tail Characters Category:Orphans Category:Brown Characters Category:Peach Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Females Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Thin Characters Category:Blueberry Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters Created by Don Bluth Category:Universal Characters Category:Cowgirls Category:Singers Category:Tomboys Category:Cute Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters Category:Amblin Entertainment Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Animals Category:Adorable Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who inflate into Blueberries Category:Inflation Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Characters who Diapered Category:Damsels in Distress